More than Words
by Lothus
Summary: E se Seiya reconhecesse uma Saori diferente da que ele venera? E se ela fosse completamente o contrário do que ele pensava?...


**Notas:** Pensei em fazer um romance, mas aí fui escrevendo e...Aqui está.Pensei em como Seiya iria se sentir tendo em retribuição por todo o seu esforço e amor, a Saori mesquinha e egoísta como antes.Obrigada por lerem.

_More Than Words_

Não que eu seja um pervertido. Um tarado psicótico que só pensa em luxúria. Mas eu esperava que fosse mais. Mais do que meus sonhos sonharam, que minha mente tola imaginou. Ela me disse que daria tudo. E não me deu nada. Só palavras.Palavras que no começo faziam meu coração pular de emoção, mas depois foram se desfalecendo conforme ela ia se afastando. Sempre respeitei o fato de ela ser uma deusa, nunca iria fazer mais do que já me era dado, mas essa frieza me fez pensar que a garota que roubou meu coração não era Saori Kido, era Athena. Saori Kido é só a matéria da verdadeira alma da deusa justa e compreensiva,será essa a verdade ou uma desculpa?Tudo o que eu quero é um abraço no fim do dia, depois que chegamos do trabalho na fundação e finalizamos mais um dia pacífico.Mas até isso ela me nega.Sempre alega cansaço, falta de ânimo. E quando tento animá-la, ela é seca, distante.

_Saying I love you _

_Dizer eu te amo _

_Is not the words I want to hear from you _

_Não são apenas palavras que quero ouvir de você _

_It's not that I want you _

_Não é que eu queira _

_Not to say, but if you only knew _

_Que você não diga,mas se você apenas soubesse _

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _

_Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente _

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _

_Mais que palavras é tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_Daí você não precisaria dizer que me ama _

_Cos I'd already know _

_Porque eu já saberia _

Mais um dia de trabalho. Mais um fim de dia vazio. Me deito novamente e desejo a ela uma boa noite e digo que a amo, tento olhar nos olhos dela, mas ela somente responde "Eu também" e vira de costas. Tento pousar a mão em seu ombro, mas ela se afasta. As lágrimas vêm surrando os olhos, e eu não consigo agüentar a dor que me arrasa .

O que eu fiz para merecer tal tortura, por Zeus? Eu amo essa mulher mais do que a mim mesmo,e ela me trata desse modo. Não consigo agüentar mais essa dor. É humilhante demais. Torturante...

Me dirijo até a sacada, a Lua cheia brilha pra mim. Penso em Seika, que sempre me ouve quando preciso de ajuda, e em meus irmãos e em meus amigos, preciosa família. Mas nem esse presente divino é capaz de amenizar a dor que me arrasta pro nada, que me faz sentir um estúpido inútil, que só lutou arduamente por nada além de um "Eu também".

Sento-me em uma cadeira confortável, e com caneta e papel na mão tento esboçar um pouco do que está se passando pelo meu espírito agora. As lágrimas borram o papel, mas não o bastante pra ficar ilegível. Me dirijo até minha cômoda e pego a adaga dourada, a mesma que minha amada usou para se ferir e descer ao inferno para derrotar Hades.Vou acabar de vez com esses sentimentos.Vou cortar o mal pela raiz.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _

_O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois? _

_More than words to show you feel _

_Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente _

_That your love for me is real _

_Que o seu amor por mim é real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora? _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Daí você não poderia fazer coisas novas _

_Just by saying I love you _

_Apenas dizendo "EU TE AMO"_

Volto à sacada novamente.Quero que minha última visão seja essa, a da Lua cheia, viva e brilhante, como eu costumava ser quando achava que ela me amava. Espero que, no paraíso ou no inferno, eu consiga recordar da bela face que sorria pra mim no momento em que Hades foi vencido. E dos lábios que tocaram os meus tão poucas vezes, lábios que eu tanto desejei.

Mesmo depois de todos esses momentos deprimentes, eu ainda a amo. Tenho milhares de razões para odiá-la, mas meu tolo coração insiste nessa loucura. Espero que, pelo menos em um dia de sua vida ela se lembre de mim, o tolo Cavaleiro de Pégasus, que a amava com a inocência de uma criança, mas com todo o sentimento de um homem.

_More than words _

_Mais que palavras _

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand _

_Agora que tentei falar com você e fazer você entender _

_All you have to do is close your eyes _

_Tudo o que você tem que fazer é fechar seus olhos _

_And just reach out your hands and touch me _

_E só estender suas mãos e me tocar _

_Hold me close don't ever let me go _

_Me abraçar apertado e nunca me deixar ir _

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show _

_Mais que palavras é tudo o que eu queria que você mostrasse _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_Daí você não precisaria dizer que me ama _

_Cos I'd already know _

_Porque eu já saberia _

**Notas Finais:** Aos fãs do casal, me delculpem. Também gosto dos dois juntos (o bobinho e a vítima), mas foi uma inspiração meio estranha que rolou quando eu pus os dedos no teclado...


End file.
